Forum:New admin
As you know, activity here's been increasing lately, and will continue to as we get closer to the release of Pikmin 3. Prez is becoming less active, and I probably will in October when I start university. So, we need a new admin to help keep up with everything (just one for now; it's not that bad yet). If you want to apply to become an admin, create a section under "Requests for adminship" here, and say something about how and why you think you could help, why you would make a good sysop. Before doing this, make sure you know what being a sysop is about. Take a look at this. A sysop isn't someone who makes the decisions or takes charge, but someone who the community can trust to have the powers of an admin - deleting and protecting pages and editing pages in the mediawiki namespace, viewing restricted special pages, banning users, etc.. They need to act with the community's opinion in mind, not specifically their own. They need to be active and knowledgable of the important bits of . Once all the requests and nominations are in, we'll let the community discuss and vote for who to give the promotion to. If anyone wants to nominate someone else, or say anything related to this topic, put it in the "Other chat" section at the bottom. Quick note: because it's summer, a few of the eligible members here might be away on holiday, so I'll leave this open for a week or more, just to make sure no-one misses out. Requests for adminship i do becasue i have been on for more then a year get on almost everday and helped find some mistakes and im not one like hippo who gets mad alot no offensceRpwyb 17:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I wish to become an admin because I feel I have all the necessary skills to be one; plus I am on Wikia every day, mostly here and this wiki. I also I am good with people who add speculation into a canon article/make an article that is speculation or fanon, I do not have a short temper, change wrong info added by users, and always try to welcome the new users. Ive had some experience with wiki's before, and have edited on sevreal other wiki's. Although Im not even a year old on this wiki (or any others for that matter), I could still be a reliable Admin and hope for the best for this, and all Wiki's. Im only a standard user on most wiki's, so this would be a great achievment. I probally won't win, but as they say, you learn from your mistakes. :-) I believe I am fit as I am one of the oldest members still around, and I have experience (See Kirby Wiki/Nitrome Wiki/Castle Crashers Wiki). I also have more edits than any other sysop in the history Pikipedia (Except for Prez and Green). I have experience in wikis and I am very active here in Pikipedia. I am still young here, but I have some important contributions to the wiki and community. Other chat Alright I nominate JJ! HeeHee Oh... btw, I don't think Rpwyb should be a Admin sence he was inactive for quite a while (And doesn't capatilize, or spell real good, or has awesomes grammers skill like mes) :Moved that down here, CL, since you're saying you shouldn't be an admin... Unless you're really serious about it, Iunno. And yeah, if JJ were still active, I don't think there'd be any doubt about him making the best admin. ::I agree, he would be a great admin, if only he was still active. Speaking about a great admin, I would to nominate Yoshord to be an admin. I feel he would make a great one because he is always fixing up all the mistakes we make and making sure files are categorized. :JJ left? Why? Well I guess I'm next most qualified and move myself back up there? ::I'm slightly worried, actually. It's not like his activity went down slowly; he was going on normally with quite a few edits all the time until it just stopped abrubtly. Of course, I haven't checked any other wikis, but I doubt he just lost interest completely from one day to another.-- i vote for cl i thought he was 1 forget i put myself up thereRpwyb :Wait we're voting? Sh*t I've alread lost then >.>. I checked Banjo Kazooie Wiki today and he's been inactive there for a while too. Someone should leave him a message, which will send him an e-mail which he may check... or his comp could be broken like mine was, when did he end editing? I don't care who becomes an admin, as long as it is someone who won't go crazy with power! I'll probably nominate myself next time.-- 23:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Errr... Vote Crys! I promise I won't go power-mad! See the above links in my nomination speechy thingy. Wait, we are voting right? I don't really know if we are voting, but if we are just read my first comment.-- 23:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok ::'Kay, I made it so the different parts of your comment are in the right places... And no, don't vote yet, since everyone hasn't entered yet. Snakeboss, for one, is off on holiday still. And JJ left just after the Blue Ninjakoopa thing. Not sure if that had anything to do with it. Though I recall there was a period previously where he was gone for quite a while, so...Iunno. It's weird he hasn't made a single edit since vanishing. :::He hasn't edited once in four months... Why does everyone's speech but mine mention a lack of a short temper? Green, are you going to set up a voting date?-- 02:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :"A week or more..." from when this page started. :Yeah, a bit longer; it's only been 3 days so far. ::Really, only three days? It feels like a fortnight to me. [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] '''for admin' :A what? ::two weeks-- Yuki no Bulborb :::Ok, we'll go with that. :::: I WANT BE ADMIN NOW 14:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) this is IAMAHIPO_ocolor FWI forgot to sign in :p :::::Then put you're name up there... that was a little spazzy... ................Rpwybvote for Chrys or else :All I have to say to the above comment is: If its any consilation fish are never really alive, just less dead. I'm fine staying rollback-- Yuki no Bulborb :You're rollback? ::Yes, although I don't remember having done that. I call hax.-- Hopefully, we don't start voting when I'm out of town...-- 16:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Holy hax! If you're worried tell someone your vote now... If we are voting...I vote for chrys!!!!!!!!User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 21:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I vote for myself anyone that doesn't go power mad!-- ---- Right, it seems like that's everyone. Voting is going to take place here. :Can contestants vote? ::...I did say they could, yes. Did you read what's on the page? Oh, but not for themselves. :::Yeh, I figured it out...